Encore
by spoony monster
Summary: "H-How long have you guys been home?" Roxas stammered. "Well," Demyx said. "From the sound of it, I'd say since about when Axel was bottoming."


Roxas had the voice of an angel; when he hummed along with the old boombox radio in Axel's kitchen he was a choir boy during sunday mass, and when he sang he was a greek beauty, golden-haired and smiling a smile that captured the heart of a god. But when Roxas was writhing on his back, panting and moaning Axel's name, he was a siren and Axel was a lowly sailor ready to dive in head-first and meet his doom.

It was noon, and the sunlight filtered through broken blinds to illuminate the two figures writhing on the bed. Roxas's face was flushed and his mouth open in silent prayer as he burrowed his head as far back as he could into his pillow; he closed his eyes tightly and relished in the sensations that swallowed him, breaking his silence with a choked-out "Oh God!" followed by a delicious moan that nearly made Axel completely lose himself right there. The blankets fluttered when Axel moved; he was drowning in blankets and sex and Roxas, and Roxas squirmed and Axel chased him with his lips and hands and every part of him that could touch Roxas needed to be touching Roxas.

"Axel!" Roxas keened, that angelic voice echoing in their tiny chamber and Axel catching it with his mouth over kiss-swollen lips. Axel's movements were fluid like ocean waves as he thrust into soft, hot tightness, and Roxas kissed like nobody he'd ever met. "Harder… Please!"

"Shit…" Axel mumbled, as he struggled to keep his sanity and comply to Roxas's request. He leaned forward, burying his face into Roxas's throat and inhaling the sweet scent that was his addiction, and hooked his arms behind Roxas's knees. Roxas's body opened and he whimpered, and Axel wondered just when exactly he had fallen so hard under Roxas's spell as he pulled his hips back and snapped them forward, hard, and Roxas's legs twitched and that golden voice let out an erotic cry.

"Yes!" Roxas squealed, loud enough that Axel was glad that his roommates were out of the house doing whatever for the day. Roxas's back arched up off the bed, sweaty skin clinging to the sheets, and Axel's thrusts aimed directly into Roxas's sweet spot. Roxas's body was like a vice, squeezing his cock with a delicious pressure that Axel needed _more_ of, so he slammed his cock in harder, Roxas squirming with each thrust, and exposing a slender throat that Axel leaned forward and marred with his teeth and tongue. Roxas gripped tightly at the sheets behind his pillow, digging his fingers in harder every time he bounced back and forth with the force of Axel's movement, letting out a high-pitched keen as his pelvis started boiling with approaching climax.

"_Axel!"_ Roxas arched so far off the bed that his back popped and his penis erupted with the force of his orgasm, his fluids spilling on his stomach and chest and his body squeezing hard around Axel, sending the redhead over the edge hard enough that he lost the ability to breathe completely.

Axel collapsed exhausted on top of a barely-conscious Roxas, regaining his ability to breathe with a ragged gasp and burying his face back into the crook of Roxas's neck, inhaling deeply the soothing, calming scent of his lover as he slowly regained the feeling in all of his limbs. Roxas was trembling with the effort to recover, and he lifted a lead-heavy arm from under his pillow to lazily run his fingers through sweat-soaked red hair.

The pressure of Roxas's body around his cock became too much in Axel's over-sensitized state and he finally managed to gather the strength to remove himself from inside Roxas, his fluids dribbling out behind him, and he rolled over onto his back beside Roxas and inhaled a deep breath to get the oxygen flowing to his extremities again.

"Shit, Roxas," Axel gasped. "Are you always that loud?"

Roxas weakly laughed. "There's nobody around to hear me," His voice was gravely, and his throat hurt.

"I can hear you,"

"Yeah, well _you_ are supposed to, you dipshit," Roxas said, lightly slapping his knuckles against Axel's chest. "It's your _roommates_ that I have issues with."

"What, are you afraid that it'll hurt their feelings that I'm better in bed than they are?" Axel rolled onto his side and lightly ran his fingers through the sticky mess on Roxas's torso, watching the blond's muscles twitch at the contact.

"You're an asshole,"

"I was just _in your_ asshole,"

Roxas laughed and swat at the redhead's shoulder. Axel snorted and laughed before rolling back onto his back.

"Mmm... everything hurts," Roxas said with a smile.

"M'not surprised," Axel slurred, his eyes closed, slumber only a moment away.

Roxas hoisted himself up, ignoring the burn in his backside and the pain in his spine as he swung a heavy, trembling leg up over Axel's hip, seating himself quite comfortably just over Axel's groin. The redhead's cock lay spent against his hip and Roxas wasted no time in grabbing it. Axel groaned, weakly lifting his hands to grab at Roxas's hips.

"Don't do that," he whined, gripping harder at Roxas's hips once Roxas started stroking, his penis still slick with lubricant. "You're gonna make me hard again."

"That's kinda the point," Axel was half-hard again in seconds, and Roxas leaned forward, his lips just a hair away from Axel's ear. "We have all day. And I'm not finished with you yet."

"_Fuck,"_ Axel moaned, his attention on Roxas's hands yanking at his cock and the teasing tone in that seductive voice, and he wondered for a moment when he had let himself get so enamored with some kid.

But only for a moment.

- - x - -

It was quarter to five before they finally emerged from Axel's bedroom. It was hunger that ultimately lured them out of bed; they'd been at it for hours, and no matter just how horny Roxas was, he didn't think he'd be able to last another round anyway. His throat was on fire and every step was pure agony, and he didn't even want to think about how he was going to use the bathroom later. Axel had to help him slip his pants back on; Roxas couldn't lift his legs on his own and Axel was half carrying him out into the living room.

Axel nearly dropped Roxas at the sound of loud clapping when they entered the living room, and Roxas's stomach dropped when he saw Axel's roommates and one horrified-looking friend sitting on the living room couch, game controllers in hand and some loud game blaring on the TV screen.

Xigbar and Demyx were clapping, Xigbar doubled over in loud barking laughter, while the friend, whom Roxas had met only once, Zex—something or other, only gave them a quick glance before his face turned as red as Axel's hair and he turned back around to stare pointedly at the game controller in his hand.

"Bravo! Bravo!" Demyx clapped. Xigbar laughed harder. "Encore!"

Axel looked like he was contemplating murder.

"You guys were supposed to be _out_," Axel said. Roxas wanted to melt through the floor.

"Yeah, well," Demyx began. "the beach is only exciting for so long."

"Duuuudes," Xigbar gasped. "You guys have some impressive fucking stamina."

Roxas was mildly amused at the faint blush on Axel's cheeks, before it dawned on him again that they had been listening to him scream his head off for who knows how long.

"H-How long have you guys been home?" Roxas stammered.

"Well," Demyx said. "From the sound of it, I'd say since about when Axel was bottoming."

Axel's face turned a deeper shade of red than Roxas's and Zexion's, and he dragged Roxas into the kitchen with one arm around Roxas's waist and the other hand flipping the trio on the couch the middle finger.

Roxas was never coming over here again.


End file.
